1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-121416, there has been known a technique to perform, for the purpose of printing, a brightening process to a portrait image to make a human face brighter. This technique uses a brightening lookup table to perform gradation conversion so that a luminance range corresponding to a flesh color area becomes brighter.